Dilema de ladrones Yaoi
by Lady'Shipping
Summary: Shifty y Lifty deciden darle una pequeña "sorpresa" al superhéroe de Happy Tree Town.A un despistado Splendid le tocará convivir con el par de hermanos. Sin embargo, los ladrones se hallaran en un dilema que ninguno de los tres se esperaba ¿qué surgirá de esta junta?¿Por qué problemas pasaran nuestros protagonistas?[Happy Tree Friends][Shifty&Lifty and Splendid][Yaoi 18] Re-subida.
1. Breve inicio::

**Serie/Anime/Manga:** Happy tree Friends.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Happy tree Friends no me pertenecer, tanto la serie original y demás son de su respectivo autor.

**Pareja:** Ya verán [¿]

**Breve resumen y descripción de los personajes:**

Siendo el par de ladrones más problemáticos e ingeniosos en Happy tree Town; especialmente buscados por un héroe un tanto descuidado, Shifty y Lifty deciden dar un paso más allá de la justicia.

Más allá de lo que acostumbraban.

Y al pobre Splendid le tocará soportar al endemoniado par de bandidos.

Sin embargo, los hermanos se hallaran en un dilema, uno que ninguno de los tres se esperaba.

¿Qué pasará cuando la justicia y la injusticia se juntan?

¿Será que el bien siempre triunfa?

¿O el mal todo lo corrompe?

· **•Shifty y Lifty (Características):** Son dos hermanos ( En la serie original son dos mapaches verdes) gemelos con cabello y ojos verdes completamente idénticos, sólo se diferencian en que Shifty viste con un sombrero. Son desleales, tramposos y estafadores además de ser algo inmaduros pero se caracterizan más por ser ladrones, pudiendo traicionarse el uno a otro para salir ilesos de los atracos aunque nunca lo logran, además conducen una camioneta morada para cargar la mercancía robada. Lifty y Shifty son adolecentes quizá de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años que suelen reírse de forma maliciosa cuando roban. Tienen a pelearse y hasta traicionarse mutuamente aunque ambos son bastante malos se quieren mucho.

· **•Splendid (Características):** Es un joven hombre de entre los veintitrés o veinticinco años de edad, cabellos azules al igual que sus ojos. Tiene poderes de superhéroe similares a los de Superman: puede volar, disparar rayos láser con sus ojos, tiene una fuerza sobre humana y el poder de retroceder en el tiempo volando en sentido contrario al de la rotación de la Tierra etc... También se parece a Superman en los colores de su traje, en que tiene una identidad secreta, sin embargo, existe una gema verde denominada Cryptonut (Kriptunuez); que lo hace vomitar compulsivamente( En casos extremos llega a explotar), en referencia a la Kriptonita. Pese a intentar proteger a los demás con sus poderes, siempre les causa la muerte al emplearlos de forma incorrecta.

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic contiene lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar, también material que puede ser perturbador para algunas personas, por favor, se recomienda discreción por parte del lector y si a usted no le agrada el yaoi, las cosas poco heterosexuales, relaciones de hombre x hombre o cómo guste llamarle, no habrá razón para que continúe leyendo.

**Nota:** Primero que nada, agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia. Es mi primer fanfic, por eso pido comprensión por si ve que fallo en algo y mis más sinceras disculpas si no es lo que usted esperaba. Sólo lo hice con el fin de pasar un buen rato, divertirme y además que amo la serie, tanto así como a sus hermosos personajes en versión original y humanizada. Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia (Trama) originalmente es mía por lo que no acepto el plagio de ningún tipo, cualquier cosa que quieran hacer con la historia tendrá que informármelo.

Acepto críticas constructivas más no las destructivas, y los consejos son siempre bienvenidos.

El primer capítulo como tal será publicado ya con todo esto aclarado.


	2. Capitulo 1–Trampa inesperada

**| Trampa Inesperada |**

* * *

><p>—<em>Y dime ¿no vas a suplicar por piedad esta vez?<em>—.

Se escuchó de una voz masculina con cierto timbrar burlesco.

— La justicia no sede a los deseos de niños malcriados como tú—.

Respondió altanero un muchacho de hebras azulinas, acentuando su molestia en cada palabra mientras se encontraba tendido en el duro suelo, echado boca abajo sin remedio y por encima de éste yacía el pie de aquél joven que formuló la interrogante.

Al parecer "el justiciero" no se encontraba en la mejor de las situaciones, porque vaya que había estado en muy malas situaciones, pero esta era la peor se todas.

—_Sé de utilidad al menos y admite que estos juegos te gustan. Por donde lo veas, tú has perdido esta vez...Héroe de patético—._

Declaró nuevamente aquella voz despiadada, carcajeando como si tuviese todo un espectáculo delante de sus iris color esmeraldas que brillaban con malicia sin la necesidad de ser iluminados por una fuente de luz.

¿Cómo es que el héroe tan bien dotado de poderes e inteligencia había caído en una trampa tan común?

_**30 minutos antes...**_

_***Flashback***_

El manto oscuro de la noche caía lentamente sobre aquella pequeña y peculiar ciudad donde todo era aparentemente tranquilo, aunque nada normal; Denominada "Happy tree Town", las estrellas eran como pequeños luceros brillantes y expectantes de todo lo que ahí ocurría, desde el inalcanzable cielo; acompañadas de la tan reluciente luna llena que era lo único que podía disuadir la penumbra y total oscuridad de la ciudad, entre los edificios que no sobrepasaban los seis niveles el alumbrado público era muy leve a decir verdad, a excepción de las escasas luces de las viviendas aún activas a pesar de esas altas horas de la noche.

Todo parecía estar en silencio mientras que la brisa más allá de refrescante, esa noche comenzaba a disminuir sintiéndose algo fría.

De repente, por el oscuro cielo podía apreciarse un objeto flotante o mas bien la figura de cierta persona que comúnmente patrullaba el lugar como su fiel justiciero, todos los días y todas las noches.

Aunque nadie lo pidiese como tal realmente, siempre estaba y estaría ahí dando sus servicios.

Si se veía más de cerca se llegaba a vislumbrar a un joven con una polera rojiza y por encima de ésta una chaqueta de color azul y unos pantalones recogidos hasta las rodillas del mismo tono azulino; similar a la pigmentación del cabello y ojos (un antifaz rojo cubría estos últimos con la intención de ocultar su rostro).

Un típico estilo heroico tan parecido al Superman de los comics juveniles.

Pasaron minutos en los cuales aquél joven ( que alcanzaba alrededor de los 23 años) estuvo sobrevolando la ciudad, en busca de delincuencia o un grito de auxilio de alguna persona indefensa, y observando detenidamente con ojos de halcón toda la extensión de la ciudad hasta que, finalmente, al parecer había dado con el lugar que tanto buscaba: Una de las viejas edificaciones de la ciudad. Descendió y se detuvo a inspeccionar aquel misterioso sitio, sin siquiera percatarse de lo que se le avecinaba.

…

—¡Ahg! ¡No puede ser! —.

Exclamaba con frustración el peliazulado mientras caminaba por el edificio en que aterrizó anteriormente; el cual resultó estar abandonado.

Había recibido una llamada en la cual le decían que un asesino se encontraba en aquel lugar pero por más que buscara no encontraba nada ni mucho menos lograba dar con alguien.

«_...Sólo me han montado un juego»._

— Maldito estúpido, ¿Qué no ve que la justicia no tiene tiempo para estas tontas bromas?—.

Se quejaba en voz alta golpeándose literalmente el rostro con su mano, casi culpándose a sí mismo por caer en trucos de "niños" que quién sabe no tenían nada mejor qué hacer.

Caminaba rumbo a la salida hasta que escucha un ruido de un objeto caer a su lado, y cuando se da cuenta no pudo evitar olvidarse del enojo poniéndose nervioso en un milisegundo; ¡Era una Kriptunuez!, una roca verde con forma de bellota que le debilitaba tan el cuerpo asimismo sus poderes...Inclusive le provocaba una incontrolable fatiga que lo hacía vomitar un extraño liquido verde. Cayó irremediablemente al suelo, de rodillas sobre el compacto suelo y se tapó la boca intentando contenerse aunque un hilillo verde salía de entre las comisuras de sus labios, y antes de poder darse cuenta recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que le hizo caer bruscamente al suelo sin tener la oportunidad a nada, el golpe le dejó aturdido y el efecto de la roca en él, desorientado.

—¿Qui...Quién di-diablos eres? ¡Aparta eso de...Ahg! —.

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el atacante desconocido lo jalaba fuertemente de sus azulinos cabellos quitándole la oportunidad de decir palabra alguna mas que quejidos.

No podía identificar quién era, pero al escuchar una risa extraña supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba sin la necesidad de verlo.

Y ése atacante, resultó ser uno de los ladrones que normalmente el héroe atrapaba con las manos en la masa.

¿Pero cómo supo que la Kruptunuez era su debilidad? ¿Cómo le encontró en ese sitio sin que llegase a notarlo? Tantas interrogantes inundaban sus pensamientos pero no podía distraerse, no sabía que iban a hacerle... Pero se trataba de Lifty "Raccon" y sólo significaba una cosa: Problemas...

_**::Flashback End::**_


	3. Capitulo 2–Que empiece el infierno

**| Que empiece el infierno… |**

* * *

><p>—Vaya~ al parecer no eras tan listo como yo pensaba —.<p>

Siseó con sornaa aquél bandido como si de una serpiente venenosa se tratase ( Era nada más y nada menos que Lifty una de las últimas personas con las que quisieras toparte en Happy tree Town), mostrando una sonrisa perversa de oreja a oreja mientras jalaba con fuerza los cabellos del peliazulado a su merced, con su pie hacía presión en la espalda de su "victima", restándole importancia a los quejidos de su presa para inmovilizarla aunque la Kriptonuez ya debilitaba a Splendid sí; a éste joven de hebras verdosas le gustaba usar la violencia como método de diversión que se notaba en su rostro.

Éste vestía un traje verde al igual que el color de su cabello, un antifaz negro yacía en su rostro para ocultar su identidad y sólo una pequeña bufanda en tonos verdosos y oscuros acobijaba su cuello del frío de la noche.

El de ojos azules lo miró con despreció fatigándose de sólo escuchar esa molesta voz que tanto lo sacaba de quicio, pero ahora no había mucho qué hacer más sus intentos de retorcerse y escapar eran todos en vano. Antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna aquél ladrón le interrumpió, a lo cual el héroe tuvo deseos de cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo.

—¿Creíste que no iba a encontrarte, eh? ¡Haha! Eres muy patético cuando tienes a esa pequeña piedra a tu lado —.

Volvió a hablar el ladrón con burla tras soltar una carcajada muy característica en él, Lifty, al igual que su hermano (no presente aún) era bastante despiadado con sus víctimas aunque no tanto como lo era su otro idéntico, lo que hacía tan sólo era para no perder la oportunidad de humillar, aunque sea unos minutos, al héroe que tanto interfería en sus planes.

— Escucha pequeña mierdecilla, mi hermano no está de buen humor así que más vale que te comportes ¿de acuerdo? ¡De acuerdo! —.

Tiró hacía atrás los cabellos ajenos y añadió para culminar una pequeña advertencia en tono meloso y juguetón; respondiendo de inmediato a su propia cuestión como si de un juego infantil se tratase burlándose mostró una sonrisa pícara, esperando con ansias la reacción de su presa.

Ante la fuerza del jalón a sus cabellos Splendid soltó quejidos de dolor, más contuvo los fuertes gritos y lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar; no haría algo así delante de su enemigo, menos en frente de ese mocoso que sólo buscaba entretenerse con su sufrimiento.

Pero ganas de dejarlo todo golpeado le sobraban…

—A-aparta eso de mí… sino quieres que te pateé el culo, maldito idiota—.

Respondió Splendid en un fallido intento de sonar fuertemente heroico como siempre pero casi olvidándose de la situación en la que se encontraba, ya que tampoco quería que el agresor disfrutara de sus gritos, un héroe jamás permitiría tal cosa.

Y al parecer a Lifty no le agradó la réplica por lo que respondió jalando con más fuerza las hebras azulinas del héroe, el peliazul volvió a quejarse y frunció el semblante soportando el dolor.

—Además… P-para qué haces esto… ya saben cómo acabará la situación—.

Espetó el justiciero en un intento de hacer sentar cabeza a su atacante, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos en busca de una respuesta que pudiese explicar la repentina emboscada ,sin mucho éxito a decir verdad, sabiendo de antemano que todo su esfuerzo en hacer que el ladrón recapacitase era inútil.

« De nuevo estos juegos tontos con ellos, ¿por qué no cambian esa manera de ser y buscan algún trabajo? »

No era la primera vez que Lifty y su hermano le hacían eso al pobre Splendid, era algo casi típico; el par de hermanos lo debilitaban con esa cosa del "diablo" (Refiriéndose a la Kriptunuez), se burlaban y reían creyéndose triunfadores, de alguna manera el héroe conseguía escapar y terminaba por partirles la cara a los dos.

Y esta vez sería así también.

El héroe triunfaría.

…Así sería, ¿Verdad?

—Debería cortar esa molesta lengua tuya para que así dejaras de balbucear cosas sin sentido, ardilla estúpida—.

Soltó Lifty aquella mortífera amenaza y enseguida mostró una sonrisa de malicia pura en sus labios y de más estaría aclarar que toda la palabrería del justiciero le importaba una reverenda mierda.

Los ojos del héroe de abrieron como platos y la sangre se le heló con sólo escuchar. Sabía perfectamente que todo lo que salía de la boca de alguno de ésos gemelos sólo eran mentiras; a excepción de las amenazas que sí eran cumplidas por el par, por eso le provocó un mal presentimiento.

El ladrón no tenía ni siquiera le mínima intención de dejarlo ir.

Pero lo que Splendid desconocía era que Lifty no era capaz de actuar sin la autorización de su hermano mayor; por algo había capturado al héroe y lo querían vivo.

Trascurrido unos minutos el peliverde soltó con brusquedad los cabellos contrarios dejando caer la cabeza de héroe que impactó con el duro concreto para luego erguir su postura y rebuscar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón; hasta dar con una soga lo suficientemente resistente, con la cual empezó a atar los pies y manos del débil héroe con suma tranquilad, tener la Kriptonuez de su lado era una ventaja que le garantizaba su seguridad y disminuía la fuerza sobrehumana del "señor justicia".

—¡Gh! ¡p-podrías tener más cuidado...! —.

Alcanzó a decir el debilitado héroe devolviendo su mirada molesta a su verdugo, el cual sonrió con satisfacción al ver a su víctima retorcerse por la fuerza ejercida.

—¡Es más...nadie cortara mi apreciada lengua! —.Añadió el héroe que mas que asustado se mostraba retador y osado frente al ladrón.

Quería moverse bruscamente pero hasta ahora todos sus métodos de liberarse no tenían éxito alguno.

Ahora, atado de manos y pies no había mucho más que hacer.

— Cálmate, viejo, te llevaremos a un lugar muy acogedor "amigo" —.Inquirió Lifty con sorna y luego rodando los ojos; a veces todo lo dicho por el patético héroe le resultaba exasperante en demasía.

Luego de asegurar las ataduras de la indefensa victima sólo sonrió victorioso y luego, con suma facilidad, carga al del antifaz rojo como un saco de patatas en su hombro no sin antes olvidarse de tomar la poderosa gema verde con forma de nuez; que hacía tan frágil al héroe.

— Allí podremos ajustar nuestras cuentas mucho mejor —.Musita misteriosamente el de hebras verdosas antes de carcajear y caminar con el héroe a cuestas en su hombro por los descuidados pasillos de la edificación aparentemente inhabitada.

Aunque el héroe no iba a dejarse llevar con tanta facilidad; en tanto tiempo de lucha con ese par de hermanos se había dado cuenta de algo.

Ninguno de los dos soportaba la terquedad de Splendid.

¿O quizás su tan alta idiotez?

Lleno de ira e impotencia dada la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, siendo capturado por uno del dúo de ladrones cleptómanos de la ciudad; al ser cargado, le lanzó una mirada de desprecio puro y si no fuera por los efectos devastadores de la Kruptunuez le habría derretido la cabeza incluyendo esa molesta sonrisa con sus rayos láser inmediatamente.

Pero en lugar de eso atinó a realizar una opción más, estúpidamente, imprudente de su parte.

El héroe le lanzó un escupitajo en la mejilla a su secuestrador importándole muy poco las consecuencias que podrían avecinarse y seguramente vendrían.

— ¡Me da igual lo que me hagan!, tenlo por seguro que me liberaré y al primero en patearle el trasero será a ti, ¡mocoso cobarde!—.

Fue una declaración demasiado descabellada y temeraria por parte del héroe, quien al parecer aparentaba un tono amenazante pese a la situación que no estaba a su favor, no se iba a mostrar como un pobre perrito asustado ni tembloroso.

Muy mala idea…

No era de extrañarse que Lifty reaccionara de manera agresiva, era fatigante y estúpido que sus víctimas lucharan sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad de escaparse de él. Más aún si del molesto héroe se trataba.

El gesto de burla en el rostro de ladrón se borró siendo reemplazado por uno de palpable molestia, que no tardó mucho en explotar.

— Tch… ¡Eres un maldito cabrón! —.

Lo había estado ignorando por todo el camino hasta la salida del edificio, Lifty quizás era cruel pero no todo el tiempo gustaba de hacer sufrir a sus víctimas a pesar de que se trataba de tonto Splendid. Pero ahora sí le había hecho enojar; fue la gota que rebasó el vaso… la poca paciencia que tenía ya se había agotado y no dudo en agarrar el cuerpo del héroe lanzándolo con fuerza desmedida; como un simple muñeco de trapo para azotarlo contra el parachoques de un camión de carga que se hallaba en frente de ellos, sujetando el cuello de la camisa del héroe, alzó su puño preparándose para descargar toda su ira con un puñetazo dirigido al rostro del héroe.

Splendid no vio venir tal reacción, ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar cuando sintió como su espalda era golpeada por ese parachoques quitándole por segundos el aire a sus pulmones y cuando se percató de que un puñetazo iba directo a su rostro cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

_« Maldito Lifty …_

_Y maldita sea la estúpida Kruptunuez».  
><em>

Sin embargo, antes de que Lifty pudiese arremeter contra Splendid una voz masculina se escuchó en el aire lo cual interrumpió la pelea de ambos.

— _Deja de jugar y termina con tu parte tal cual cómo dije, idiota_—.

De repente las luces delanteras de la camioneta se encendieron, iluminando el oscuro callejón al lado del edificio del cual acababan de salir, y donde ahora se encontraban. La voz masculina que interrumpió el momento parecía provenir desde dentro del vehículo por medio de las ventanillas entreabiertas. Tanto las ventanillas y el parabrisas del vehículo eran oscuro vidrio ahumado siendo difícil intensificar al sujeto fuente de la voz.

¿Esa fue la salvación o el comienzo de un infierno para el justiciero?


	4. Capitulo 3– Extorsión innegable

**| Extorsión Innegable |**

* * *

><p>Tanto el atrapado héroe como el ladrón sabían perfectamente de qué se trataba, o mejor dicho: Quién era aquella persona. La voz era un poco más profunda que la voz de Lifty aunque no se notaba mucho la diferencia en la gravedad, Splendid pudo identificar que el mayor de los ladrones, denominado también "Lider" por dar todas las ordenes en sus planes, estafas y sobre todo sus robos.<p>

Shifty Raccon. Si bien el héroe podía recordar que su carácter era muy diferente al de Lifty por ser un joven engreído, egoísta, cruel y sobre todo egocéntrico sin reparo, y cuestionándose la reacción del menor de los de hebras verdosas al parecer Lifty tampoco quería poner replicas esa noche.

Fielmente, como gemelos que eran, sus rasgos físicos_ (A excepción del sombrero en la cabeza de Shifty que nunca lo desamparaba)_ eran y vestían exactamente iguales con aquellos trajes casuales sobre sí, el mayor de los peliverdes finalmente optó por bajar del camión para aproximarse hasta al lado de su hermano y su viejo obstáculo, ahora "mascota". Capitulo dos o tres más o menos.

—Ahra~ Lif, te he dicho que dejes al héroe de pacotilla en paz...Oh, quiero decir, a mi querido amigo Spendid-chibi'tan—.Se corrigió Shifty en tono sarcástico sin ocultar la burla detrás de su oración, a lo que el héroe le vio extrañado. Él, como ''buen samaritano'' que era arrebató la Kruptunuez de las manos de su hermano menor Lifty, apartándola para suerte del héroe. El menor de los gemelos obedeció sin quejas apartándose dos pasos evitando pisar aquella sustancia verdosa que el de cabellos azules tosía a cada instante, tampoco quería ser manchado por el líquido verde que expulsaba el torturado.

—Escucha, nada de esto hubiera sido necesario si no hubieras querido hacerte el héroe en aquél banco que intentábamos saquear, echaste todo el dinero a la borda como si fuera papel. Disculpa lo bruto de mi hermano—.El mayor de los ladrones sonrió ampliamente mientras hacia una pausa y miraba de soslayo el gesto de enojo de Lifty, quien bufó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero te dejaremos ir si nos devuelves el favor, o de lo contrario...—.Shifty continuó hablando aprovechando que Splendid parecía tener su atención en él, mientras a su vez alzaba su mano derecha para amenazar con el trozo de gema verde en su mano. Tenía la ingenua esperanza que al menos el justiciero fuese de hacer ''negocios''.

El de cabellos azulinos bufó y sonrió con un poco burlon de a pesar de su situación, sabía que si hacia enojar a los hermanos no saldría vivo de esa pero aquella opción era mejor que dejarlos escapar y quedar como un miserable cobarde—.Tch...¿Crees que amenazándome con esa patética piedra voy a cambiar de opinión? Lo repetiré tantas veces cuanto haga falta, jamás repito JAMÁS voy a rendirme ante ustedes a pesar de que la vida me cueste en ello—.Declaró en un tono de voz sereno con la misma sonrisa de idiota en el rostro aunque, hablaba enserio, para ser un tanto distraído sabía qué decir a la hora de hablar.

O tal vez no.

Los hermanos no gestaron expresión alguna, ni siquiera de burla. Sólo un suspiro pesado emanó de los labios del mayor de éstos mientras se acomodaba el sombrero yaciente encima de sus verdosas hebras de cabello.

Shifty era igual de despiadado o quizás peor que su hermano, no estaba ni hacia las cosas para perder el tiempo, al ver que si su proposición por "las buenas" no daba resultados optó irse por las amenazas de mayor magnitud sabiendo cómo era el héroe tenía muchos 'As' bajo la manga.

_« Eres tan predecible, estúpido héroe »_.Pensó Shifty, realmente esperaba por algo así pero, daba más que por hecho que con lo siguiente tendría a aquél muchacho azulado comiendo de la palma de su mano.

—Lift, dámela...—Suspiró Shifty, arrugando las cejas hacia arriba para fingir una expresión de afligido dirigiéndole la mirada a su hermano menor que no estaba muy lejos de él y el aun débil héroe, el menor de los peliverdes contuvo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa al ver el rostro de su hermano-Sabía que sólo era una actuación de su parte- y enseguida sacó de su bolsillo trasero una especie de fotografía, la cual entregó en mano a Shifty, quien aguardaba paciente.

El héroe los miró con duda, atento a cada movimiento mientras la sensación de incertidumbre le cosquilleaba en su estómago, ¿qué estaban planeando esta vez? ¿Será que sí lo torturarían o algo así?, bueno, tratándose de los ladrones no lo dudaba.

—No pensé que fueras capaz de esto, hermano, eres aún más bastardo. Pero a ti te lo advertí desde un principio, Little hero —.Carcajeó con burla Lifty, el menor de los gemelos continuaba reteniendo al héroe contra el parachoques de su camión sin querer perder la mínima oportunidad de echarle más tierra al asunto de Splendid.

El justiciero sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer toda la extensión de su cuerpo, el ladrón estaba hablando muy cerca de él y era algo que le incomodaba no por el hecho de que fuesen hombres o incluso se tratase de ladrones, de algún modo aquel par de gemelos nunca le dio buena espina, sin embargo, no los odiaba sólo le molestaban en muchas ocasiones con sus robos pero para el héroe no era algo personal. Pero esos apodos, si así se les podía llamar, le parecían tontos.

—Mira, ¿sabes quiénes son, Splendid-chan?—.Shifty mostró la fotografía que tenía en su mano en frente de los ojos azulinos, y la paseo sin descaro esperando que éste la identificase. La foto mostraba a tres chicas en un cuarto con luz débil sin nada más alrededor, se veía deplorable; las tres chicas da la imagen estaban amarradas de pies y manos, teniendo mordazas incluso en sus ojos al estar tiradas en el frío suelo de lo que parecía un cuarto muy pequeño.

—Las dos primeras que capturamos vendía limonada, qué ilusas. Pero la rojita fue más fácil de secuestrar ¡casi se orina del miedo al vernos, Nahaha!—Comentó el menor de los ladrones y enseguida soltó varias carcajadas, recortando los anteriores acontecimientos con las tres desafortunadas chicas, su hermano mayor no tardó en serle cómplice en esas risas muy características del dúo de ladrones.

Splendid no supo cómo reaccionar cuando sus ojos enfocaron las fotografía, se quedó estático sin siquiera escuchar las risas burlonas de los gemelos en tanto su mente procesaba la información. El shock era inevitable.

_« Petunia, Giggles y Flaky…»_

—Sería unas lastimas no verlas más. Si te niegas o por alguna razón escapas, jamás sabrás dónde dejamos a las tres mocosas escondidas. ¿Las dejarías tener una muerte lenta en donde están encerradas? oh, gran héroe de pacotilla.–Añadió Shifty, al ver que el justiciero pareciera no reaccionar. Lifty zarandeo un par de veces el brazo del inerte héroe mientras a su vez le llamaba intentando captar su atención, hasta que éste finalmente reaccionó.

El héroe abrió los ojos como platos al ver ésa fotografía, conocía a esas tres pequeñas, eran tan dulces con él y con cualquiera que se encontraran en la ciudad, ¡unas niñas tan amorosas y buenas como ellas no se merecían ese destino!, no uno tan cruel. El de hebras azuladas sintió un sudor frío recorrerle por la frente y comenzó a moverse bruscamente como si de un pez fuera del agua se tratara. No sabía de dónde, pero ahora sí pedía fuerzas para que el par de ladrones no se saliese con la suya.

¡¿Cómo se atrevían a usar métodos tan bajos?!

— ¡Realmente son unos…! ¡Soltadlas! ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto, ¡este asunto es entre ustedes y yo! —El justiciero casi gritaba con enojo, pero los ladrones admiraron satisfechos cómo toda esa ira en Splendid simplemente fue bajando esta desaparecer, el superhéroe no tenía otra opción por lo que bajó la mirada sin querer oponer más fuerza.

—Hacedme lo que quieran, torturarme, humillarme, lo que más os plazca pero...por favor...no les hagan nada malo a ellas y dejadlas ir...—.Susurró con voz casi quebrante, algo lo suficientemente audible que llegó como una dulce melodía a oídos de los presuntuosos gemelos.

El par de idénticos sólo podía deleitarse con la reacción proveniente del gran héroe, ambos disfrutaban en demasía al ver a almas tan heroicas como la Splendid retorcer la cara ante la impotencia que sus bajos actos ocasionaban.

_Ver esas almas fuertes dañarse._

_Quebrarse._

_Romperse._

_Hundirse._

_Ahogándose…_

_Que esas almas, como la de Splendid, ahora dependiese de ellos dos._

Quedaba más que claro la falta de tacto y sentimientos por parte de los gemelos no dejaba dudas de lo que eran, especialmente de Shifty, quien sin pensárselo dos veces le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla de Splendid por mero gusto, el de hebras azules soltó un dolido quejido mientras sentía cómo sus piernas de debilitaban más a consecuencia de la piedra verde, al menos ya no tendrían que lidiar con un molesto héroe retorciéndose como lombriz por todo el trayecto a dónde se dirigirían.

—Ohohoh~ y luego dices que soy yo quién debe controlarse, Shif—.Comentó Lifty, mirando de soslayo a su igual con sombrero no le sorprendía el acto de su hermano realmente, agarró los cabellos azulados para que la pobre víctima no cayera al suelo debido al golpe. Soltó una risilla.

—Sólo estoy siendo amable con el idiota, así que déjate los celos Lif—.Bromeó el mayor de los idénticos, riendo cómplice, las mejillas del aludido se tornaron levemente rosáceas un color casi imperceptible a causa de la mofa del otro.

_« Mierda, no es momento para eso, maldito hermano»_. Pasó por la mente del menor quien desviaba la mirada a otro lado en tanto mantenía de pie al joven azulado.

Sin esperar a que su presa recuperara el aire el de sombrero empezó a plantear los términos del trato.

—Ah, un tipo nos robó algo que con mucho esfuerzo nosotros "tomamos prestado" y ahora ésa mercancía está resguardada en un lugar donde nosotros, por imposible que te parezca, no tenemos acceso alguno. ¡Pero gracias a tus magníficos poderes y trabajo en equipo vamos a recuperar! –Estaba usando un tono hecho la víctima en un inicio que luego se tornó sarcástico mientras mantenía una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, Shifty era lo suficientemente cínico como para decirlo con aquella emoción, que obviamente fingía.

Splendid seguía sin habla tosiendo levemente un poco de sangre, jadeante debido al puñetazo y cuando sintió sobre sí la mirada de los hermanos dejó de moverse pero pese de todo no se atrevía a mirarles a la cara sólo se quedaba allí con la mirada hacia abajo, como si estuviera aceptando su derrota.—. . .¿Q-Que quieren que haga? —.Cuestionó el agotado héroe simplemente, mientras intentaba controlarse y no insultarlos para nada pues, eso los enojaría aún más y era mejor para las niñas y su propia persona que este par de gemelos estuvieran tranquilos

Aun así, el superhéroe se sentía dolido y fatigado gracias a los efectos devastadores de la gema verde que los ladrones poseían en su poder, tenía que aceptarlo por ahora mostrarse sumiso ante ellos era lo que sus pensamientos le dictaban.

—Aquí no es un lugar para charlar, estábamos apurados como podrás ver pequeño amigo mío~ .—Decía Lifty, con un tono de voz más suave pero no borraba completamente sus burlas. Soltó los cabellos ajenos y luego optó por sacar una pequeña pero afilada navaja de entre de sus ropajes. El de cabellos azulinos no tenía más fuerza interior como para dedicarse a descifrar los pensamientos de los ladrones, pero no era como si estos fueran a cortarlo con esa cosa ¿no?. Eran ladrones, sería normal que tuvieran armas escondidas por si surgía alguna emergencia. Con el arma afilada el de hebras verdosas decidió cortar las sogas viendo que el héroe no pondría resistencia alguna y si ese fuera el caso aún tenían la cruptunuez de su lado (Sólo por precaución)

—Vamos, héroe de pacotilla~ quita esa cara no vamos a lanzarte a un precipicio de muerte, no hoy—.Alegó el ladrón con sombrero mientras acompañaba también las risas de su hermano, era costumbre de ambos reír de ese modo pero si eso logró sacarle el gesto de afligido al héroe— Entra a nuestra "Limusina" para ir a nuestro destino, rápido.–Con ligera sorna, fue Shifty quien prosiguió a dar la orden señalando el camión de carga esperando a que el azulado héroe se moviere al lugar indicado; dentro del vehículo en la parte de los asientos ponían estar tres personas cómodamente para suerte del héroe no lo meterían en la parte de atrás como tenían planeado hacerlo en un principio.

_« ¿Limusina? Es lo menos que deberían tener con todas las cosas que cometen… Calma Splendid, sólo ten clama»_.Pensó el héroe para sus adentros dándose fuerzas mentalmente para la larga trayectoria que tendría.

El peliazul se sobó un poco sus muñecas al momento en que fue liberado y decidió limpiarse un poquito la sangre que tenía sobre su rostro, miró el vehículo y obedeció sin rechistar pues, en ese momento, tenía la mirada de los ladrones acechándolo así que fue y se subió en vehículo, colocándose en el medio, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de que si los ayudaba salvaría las vidas de esas pequeñas no se sentía muy orgulloso de realizar el acto, solo se quedó callado mirando enfrente como si de una estatua se tratase esperando a que los ladrones decidieran ya subirse y arrancar.

_« Que sea rápido…Por favor». _

Al mismo instante en que el hebras azulinas ingresó dentro del vehículo los dos gemelos no tardaron nada en hacerlo mismo, entrando como siempre Shifty al volante y su hermano Lifty del lado opuesto de modo que era el de cabellera celeste entre medio de las dos verdosas.

—¿Por qué tan conversador Splendid-Chibi'tan? —.Volvió a preguntar Shifty con burla e ironía mientras se dedicaba a encender el camión, pisar el pedal y ponerlo en marcha por la autopista de la ciudad casi desierta ciudad iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna y el alumbrado público que iluminaba en su esplendor, puesto se hacía más de noche.

—Quizás la nuez le comió la lengua Heheheh~ —.Espetó con burla el menor de los hermanos sin darle tiempo al héroe de contestar, o lo más seguro que era enojarse, enseguida soltando una carcajada que siempre era acompañada por la cómplice de su hermano. Ambos sabían de antemano el motivo por el cual el justiciero tenía cara de pocos amigos pero eso no les impedía seguir molestándolo como habituaban.

—Hum... —Dudando en hablar el justiciero sólo se cruzó de brazos mientras fijaba su vista enfrente intentando no hacer caso a las burlas de sus indeseados acompañantes—...Yo no le veo la gracia—.fue lo único que dijo con un tono de voz molesto y con el ceño un tanto fruncido, él no era una persona que siempre estaba seria como cierta contraparte suya, no, pero en esa situación lo último que quería escuchar era carcajadas y menos las de esos dos horribles chicos.

—Pfft, eres un aburrido~ héroe de pacotilla—Se quejó Lifty, inflando sus mejillas como un niño pequeño mientras recargaba su espalda en el asiento del vehículo y estiraba los pies a su gusto. Si no fuera por el cansancio que le provocaba hacer tantos robos en el día probablemente hubiera seguido molestando a su víctima, pero se daría el tiempo de un pequeño descanso, Splendid lo agradecía internamente.

— ¿Ya te das por vencido, hermanito? —.No tardó en decir el de cabello verde con sombrero, torciendo en sus labios una sonrisa burlesca dirigida esta vez a su idéntico.

—No seas estúpido, tú me dejas el trabajo pesado a mí—.Reprochó molesto el menor.

—No sé de lo que hablas~ —.Musitó sarcástico el de sombrero verde.

—Concéntrate en manejar mejor, imbécil—.Replicó el ya frustrado Lifty, sin saber qué más decir a excepción de insultos puesto que, ni en peleas de insultos o agresión física podía ganar contra su hermano mayor, al no de frente.

Y prácticamente fueron peleando verbalmente todo el recorrido hasta que el camión se alejaba del a ciudad, olvidándose por unos veinte minutos del héroe que tenían como "invitado" justo en medio de ambos. El héroe tuvo que usar toda su paciencia para no tomarlos de los pelos o de las orejas y reñirlos como si de una madre se tratara —...No pueden comportarse como adultos sólo por una vez —.Refunfuñó Splendid, mas su queja no fue escuchada por ninguno de los dos hermanos que, sinceramente, sí parecían niños.

Al menos era mejor que se comportasen como niños en lugar de chicos hostiles como antes.

Al cabo de ese tiempo luego de cruzar unos rieles de trenes llegaron a un especie de pueblo con aspecto lúgubre cual se veía aparentemente vacío y descuidado dando a entender que estaba abandonado, el camino se hizo bastante largo para el justiciero y cuando por fin agradeció a todos los dioses que éstos dos cleptómanos dejaran la pelea, logró divisar a un pequeño pueblo al que se acercaban. Shifty dejó las peleas con su hermano para estacionar el camión en frente del único edifico de tres pisos en el lugar, todo lo demás eran pequeñas cabañas o casas de manera en pésimo estado a excepción de este que era de concreto aunque eso no quitaba lo deplorable de su aspecto. Ambos gemelos se bajaron del vehículo en espera que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando el ojiazul por bajó del coche sólo se limitó a observar, aunque no era un lugar muy atractivo para Splendid a decir verdad, elevó una ceja mientras contemplaba el hogar del peculiar par de hermanos.

— ¿No te gusta nuestro hogar, Splend'? —Unisonó de ambos gemelos, quienes parecían estirándose y disfrutando su tan preciado "hogar dulce hogar", o su simple madriguera cómo el héroe le juzgaría.

—Espero que el dinero que roben lo usen para poder cambiarse de lugar o renovar este sitio—.Respondió con simpleza el justiciero alzándose de hombros, total el aspecto del lugar le daba igual, sólo daba gracias a que podía respirar sin que aquél par de ladrones estuviese peleándose a sus oídos.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Splendid ambos gemelos cruzaron miradas y sonrieron como el mismísimo gato Cheshire sólo que en versión más siniestra, mostrando sus relucientes dientes y aquellos ojos esmeraldas que brillaron con maldad, como si ambos se hubieran leído los pensamientos en ese instante. Sin comentar nada burlón ambos devolvieron la mirada al héroe empezando a caminar hacia él, pero esta vez no iban de burla; Algo que extrañó un poco al de hebras azulinas que los miró desde su sitio sin la intención de moverse, los dos hermanos tenían una expresión tan seria que tratándose de lo infantiles que eran daría miedo en cualquiera que los conociera.

—Disculpemos por no traerlo al hotel cinco estrellas que esperaba, oh, gran héroe de pacotilla—.Ironizó el mayor del dúo de cleptómanos, en ese neutro hilo de voz que hipnotizaría a cualquiera damisela, mientras elevaba la diestra y tomando descaradamente del mentón a Splendid con su mano, algo brusco, para que éste le mirara a los ojos verdosos que brillaron como gemas. El de antifaz rojo no supo cómo descifrar esa acto y por más que tratase de apartar el rostro los dedos del ladrón tenían completamente apresada la mandíbula quitándole las posibilidades de evitarlo, un cosquilleo le taladró el estómago sin saber el por qué.

—Nos vamos a asegurar que tenga el trato que se merece, su alteza —.Añadió el menor de todos, quien se había acercado a sólo centímetros del oído del héroe para susurrarle con malicia en tanto su traviesa mano se enroscaba en la cadera del confundido Splendid, descartando cualquier posible escape de sus garras. El cuerpo del de hebras azules se tensó y tembló por la cercanía del par de idénticos sintiendo cómo la respiración se tornaba pesada ¿qué era esa extraña atmósfera?.

Ninguno de los dos borraba la expresión de sus rostros en ése momento, era extraño que los gemelos actuasen de esa forma, mucho más para el despistando héroe que no se percataba de la situación o más bien, lo que aquellos hermanos estaban insinuándole.

_« ¿Qué están tramando…? »_.Fue lo único capaz de pensar la mente del héroe para luego quedar en blando, tener tan peligrosamente cerca y esa manera a los gemelos no podía ser bueno, es decir, ¿quién querría estar así?

Sin tener algo más que acotar, los hermanos hicieron distancia nuevamente de su víctima sin mucho interés en él luego yéndose hacia la parte de atrás del camión de carga, dejando a Splendid aún más confundido y con millares de incógnitas en su cabeza , segundos después la voz de Shifty no tardó en llamar al héroe en un tono más bien de orden en lugar de petición.

— Ven acá, Splend.

Si bien hacía quedado atónito ni había formulado palabra alguna cuando hace nada tuvo a los ladrones así de cerca debía admitir que por una vez sintió algo de inferioridad por estos tipos, al menos se portaron como tal, no de una manera muy lógica pero algo es algo.

_«No puedo creerme esto pero ojala que estuviera Splendont o el psicópata de Flippy»._Pensó el superhéroe y se cruzó nuevamente en brazos al ver como estos se alejaban y al poco tiempo lo llamaban, soltó un pequeño suspiro, se le ocurrió en mente que a lo mejor estos querían darle una buena dosis de golpe o hablarles sobre el robó y...vaya, con tantas peleas y tanta pérdida de tiempo había olvidado por completo el plan y... a las chicas.

Tenía que dejar esos pensamientos tontos atrás o de lo contrario no iba a poder concentrarse. Creer lo que el par de peliverdes decía seguramente lo llevaría a la mismísima locura, aunque ya se sentía como en un manicomio.

— Ya voy, ya voy... —Dijo en respuesta con un poco de fastidio como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, camino lentamente hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del camión y observó con intriga cómo los hermanos parecían estar hablando entre ellos, pero quién dijo miedo, se atrevió a interrumpir de todos modos.— ¿Qué ocurre?

El mayor de los gemelos se encargaba de abrir la puerta trasera del dicho camión y de allí sacó unas tres bolsas de lona repletas de esos hermosos billetes verdes que significaban todo tanto para él como a su hermano menor.— Lleva esto ahí dentro, todo—.Señaló con la mirada el edificio frente al que estaban estacionados y volvió a ordenar, arrojándole al héroe los tres sacos de dinero uno a la vez como si tratase con una mula de carga.

—Y más te vale tener cuidado o de lo contrario incrustaré esta cosa en tu ojo—.Amenazó Lifty, mostrando el trozo de criptonuez que tenía en su mano al héroe y que en todo el trayecto había estado guardando en una pequeña caja.

El de hebras azules casi se había caído por tomar tan repentinamente esos sacos aunque claro, no es que le pesaran mucho «¿Estos se creen que soy un carrito para llevar cosas o qué?». fue lo que pensó y desvió la mirada al momento en que Lifty le mostro la criptonuez. Con sólo verla ya le causaría nauseas horribles.

—Ah, adentro hablaremos de cuál será nuestro plan, así que apresúrate Splendid-chan—.Mencionó Shifty con un tono de voz más casual de orden, para luego, al igual que su hermano, caminar en rumbo hacia la edificación, subiendo un par de escalones hasta quedar frente a la entrada principal de lo que parecían un hotel donde se alojaban, adentrándose ambos en el mismo y dejando la enmienda más pesada al héroe.

Comenzó a caminar hacía el edificio luego de ser dejado atrás mientras que en su mente pasaban miles de cosas en las que en todas y cada una derrotaba a esos dos y salvaba a las chicas aunque también todas eran un tanto tontas así que dejó sus fantasías de lado nuevamente. Al entrar miró a todos lados, observando lo que parecían una recepción de hotel pero llena de polvo y objetos viejos o rotos ¿dónde podría dejar el dinero?, es más, ¿dónde estaban esos dos? escuchaba sus molestas risas pero no los veía por ningún lado— ...Me estaré volviendo loco—.Mencionó para sí mismo el héroe con una afligida e irónica sonrisa.

Todavía no sentía sus poderes volver seguro aún estaban bajo los efectos de la gema verde que poseían los gemelos, sin embargo, no los veía por ningún lado y aquellas palabras que el par le dedicó ahora no salían de su cabeza, ¿a qué se estarían refiriendo realmente? ¿qué planeaban? ¿por qué cambian de ser infantiles a ser unos bastardos irresistibles? ¡¿Irresistibles, qué demonios pensaba ahora?!

Dudas, enojo, dudas y más dudas. Era lo único que el dúo de cleptómanos ocasionaba en Splendid, su cabeza era un desastre, quizás en realidad ya empezaba a volverse loco por culpa de esos hermanos y sus jugarretas que tendría que soportar por culpa de aquella amenaza, o mejor dicho, un chantaje bien planeado.

_¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante en ese hotel degradado?_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong>

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo:33**

**Al fin prosigo la historia luego de varios días, no es que sea vaga y es que quizá sí lo soy, pero estaba ocupada con cuestiones de clase y eso. Volviendo a la historia, ¿qué les parece? ¿les gusta cómo va todo? ¿Les agradaría estar entre medio de Shifty y Lifty? porque a mí sí x'D –Masoquista-**

**Mi bello Splendid ya ha sufrido mucho con el par de mapaches y mi heart ya late "broki-broki" y aún le falta:'( Pero no desesperéis, un pequeño y posible spoiler, en el siguiente capítulo habrá una sorpresita con cierto militar que soy por hecho saben quién es, sino igual se enteraran.**

**En fin, referente al capítulo siguiente no tengo un día exacto para decirles si será publicado, paciencia, y muchas gracias por leer y también a quienes siguen mi historia. Me impulsan a seguir un montón3.**


	5. Capítulo 4–Bienvenido al basurero

**| Bienvenido al basurero |**

* * *

><p>Hacia unos cuantos minutos que el héroe enmascarado yacía dentro de aquel edificio que parecía ser un viejo hotel, situado en un pueblo abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad donde un par de ladrones le tenían cautivo, o más bien no le habían dejado otra opción la cual seguir. Literalmente, Splendid se sentía como una pequeña ardilla atrapada dentro de alguna cueva de depredadores hambrientos y siempre al asecho, pero no podía permitir que sus pensamientos le dominaran luego de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a ese lugar. Tal vez sólo era su imaginación que jugaba en su contra.<p>

Dejando todos sus pesares de lado, el de hebras azulinas soltó un suave suspiro mientras que a duras penas intentaba ver lo que tenía por delante, sin embargo, las enormes bolsas de dinero que cargaba consigo–y que aquél endemoniado dúo de hermanos le obligó a llevar–se lo impedían un poco. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde pepinos se habían metido los gemelos cleptómanos?

De lo que el héroe no se percataba era que cuatro hermosos y–a su vez–siniestros ojos de color verde esmeralda lo tenían muy bien vigilado; observando al desorientado súper héroe andar por la recepción de la estructura, el par de gemelos se habían escondido detrás de una pared asomándose a penas notables para alcanzar a ver el rostro de confusión que se mantenía plasmado en Splendid, al momento que el héroe tropezó con unas cuentas cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo los hermanos inevitablemente sonrieron, soltando pequeñas risillas. Antes de ser notados por el otro, ambos caminaron un par de estrechos pasillos alejándose de la recepción y terminando por dar en una amplia sala. Todo indicaba que era el centro del establecimiento ya que contaba con un juego de muebles–de un pálido color rojo– maltratados y algo gastados por el tiempo, y justo en el centro de los polvorientos sofás yacía una pequeña mesita de sala y justo al frente de estos un artefacto que no podía faltar: una televisión plasma. Era irónico pensar que unos ladrones tan habilidosos y de renombre en aquella ciudad no incluyeran en su guarida de más de esos lujos que sólo se ven en sueños y en mansiones de ricachones multimillonarios. Aunque a Shifty y Lifty no parecía molestarles en nada el lugar donde vivían; siempre estaban ocupados robando y huyendo de la justicia como para preocuparse en remodelar algo que no valdría la pena. A menos que el edificio se demoliera y volviera a reconstruir, no perderían tiempo derrochando dinero en ese vejestorio.

Hacía años que los de cabellera verdosa se ocultaban allí sin importarles en su mínimo hacer cambios al lugar, de igual forma cada uno tomó asiento en esos polvorientos muebles. Cada uno expresaba una satisfactoria sonrisa ampliada en los labios. Habían dejado atrás al héroe a mera conciencia.

— Hey, Shif… ¿No crees que estamos siendo muy duros con el idiota?—Cuestionó Lifty a su hermano mayor, de pronto, lo que hizo que Shifty volviera el rostro hacia él con ligera sorpresa.

— ¿Hm? nadie es tan idiota como para perderse en este lugar, sabrá llegar aquí él y con el dinero—Le contestó el mayor haciendo ademán de agitar su mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

—No me refería a eso pe-…—Intentó replicar el menor de los idénticos pero sólo para terminar siendo interrumpido por su hermano mayor, el no dudó en aprovechar para burlarse un poco de él.

— ¿No me digas que te estás empezando a preocupar, hermanito~? Oh, ya sé ¿así que te van los tipos como el héroe de pacotilla? —Inquirió con gracia el mayor de los gemelos, gestando una burlesca sonrisa dirigida a su idéntico con todas las intenciones de hacerle enojar.

— No seas imbécil, sólo iba a decir que luego nos va a golpear con más fuerza cuando lo dejemos ir—Contestó de inmediato Lifty, refunfuñando y fulminando con la mirada al mayor. A veces, no soportaba a su propio hermano pero aun así no podía ignorarlo o simplemente pasar por alto sus actos.

No muy lejos de ahí, mientras los hermanos seguían discutiendo el héroe continuaba deambulando por los pasillos hasta que de repente se acordó de sus poderes–había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde que la Kriptunuez llegó a afectarle y quizás sus poderes ya estaban de vuelta–soltó un suspiro y se llamó a si mismo idiota por no pensarlo antes, rápidamente activo su visión de rayos x y su súper audición de manera que escucharía hasta el más pequeño alfiler caer al suelo, así podría encontrar más fácil a los ladrones, sin embargo, comenzó a escuchar una par de voces que no estaban muy lejanas.

— Sí, lo más probable es que lo haga… Pero eso qué importa, luego de que tengamos el botin en nuestras manos sólo tendremos que irnos ¿acaso olvidaste el plan, eh?. Ahora deja de balbucear y ve a buscarlo, tal vez sí es tan idiota como para perderse, se ha tardado ya—.Culminó Shifty con exigente tonalidad, para luego recostarse en el sofá y colocarse el sombrero sobre su rostro para así disminuir un poco la claridad de la sala la cual le molestaba. Su hermano menor no dijo nada más y soltó un pequeño bufido, Shifty siempre le ordenaba las cosas más molestas a él, pero no le quedaba de otra que levantarse e ir por el héroe que quién demonios sabía dónde se había metido ahora. Lifty prefería eso en lugar de quedarse allí y que su hermano le siquiera jodiendo con la misma cantaleta.

Gracias a la distancia que mantenía el héroe pudo escuchar un poco de la conversación cuyos gemelos mantuvieron, sin embargo, cosa que le pareció interesante es ¿a dónde irían? quiso saber más pero Shifty ya había enviado al menor a buscarlo, con la duda picándole el estómago sólo continuó su camino hacia donde estaban los bandidos o por lo menos oyó sus voces. En su andar el héroe logró escuchar pasos que cada vez se acercaban más a él, no habían dudas, obviamente se trataba del menor de los hermanos con quien terminó encontrándose.

— Si no estuvieran tan ocupados haciendo bromitas o comportando como niños pequeños podrían al menos haberme esperado —dijo el de antifaz rojo en un tono de fastidio, sin detener sus pasos prosiguió su andar pasando por un lado del ladrón.

Lifty frunció levemente el ceño a punto de soltar un insulto al héroe por su tardanza pero el de hebras azules se le adelantó en las palabras, ¡y pensar que intentaba ser un poco más piadoso con él!, el de cabello verdoso bufó con altanería levantando su propio mentón con orgullo. Esta vez no iba a simplemente quedarse callado— ¿Niños dices? ¡Jáh! Entonces unos niños te tienen a ti, supuestamente un héroe que no es más que una farsa, comiendo de sus manos, ¿qué irónico, no? —Soltó sin ningún cuidado aquellas palabras que iban dirigidas como puñales directo a Splendid con toda la intención de lastimarlo, esbozando una sonrisa muy característica que sólo reflejaba burla por dónde quiera que se le mirara Lifty se giró sólo para encontrarse con la espalda del héroe.

El de hebras azuladas frenó de golpe, no porque quisiera, sino a causa de que sus propias piernas le impedían avanzar otro paso más. No se podía negar que el mortífero comentario no había afectado lacerante en el utópico corazón de Splendid, no obstante, el héroe se negó a mostrarse afectado por omitiendo en lo más profundo de su ser cualquiera palabra que gritara por salir de sus labios.

_Él era un buen héroe._

_¿Lo era, no?_

_…_

—Ah, apropósito…—No obteniendo respuesta, el menor de los ladrones decidió adelantar a Splendid quien aún seguía estático quizás sumergido en sus pensamientos— Si no te apresuras con eso Shif se va a enojar contigo.—Prosiguió Lifty, mirando de soslayo justo por encima del hombro a su acompañante al pasar por su lado. Para él también sería problemático tener que soportar el estrés de su hermano mayor encima suyo.

—Cla- claro...hablas como si yo no conociera a tu hermanito—Splendid reaccionó finalmente, inquiriendo el mismo tono de siempre sólo para disimular todo aquellos que sentía muy dentro de él y que prefirió no mencionar. Él por lo menos conocía–o tan sólo una parte–del lado cruel de Shifty, y ni hablar de otras veces que intentaba escapar de los bandidos, fallaba y el resultado de eso era una paliza para toda la noche más escupitajos extra por la mañana.

"No has visto ni un tercio de él enojado en verdad..."Alcanzó a susurrar el de hebras verdosas realmente en un tono muy poco audible, en serio trataba de ser un poco más suave con el héroe pero éste ni siquiera lo valoraba y eso molestó un poco al menor de los bandidos, pero ni importancia le tomó luego.

No hubo más intercambio de palabras entre ellos, por suerte, el tiempo que tardaron en llegar a la sala del establecimiento fue corto. El ladrón con sombrero aún aguardaba estando echado en el sofá, empezando a impacientarse pensaba en ir él mismo por su hermano y Splendi hasta escuchar algunos pasos acercarse enseguida se irguió levantándose, había estado esperando un rato allí por lo que no era de extrañarse si estaba algo irritado.

Splendid decidió dejar de momento las bolsas encima de la mesita yaciente en la sala para después encontrarse con el rostro molesto de Shifty, el de hebras azulinas sólo desvío la mirada durante unos segundos ya que le incomodaba un poco que le mirase así—¿Y ahora qué? —fue lo único que el héroe mencionó en ese momento.

_« ¿Jugar al caballito o gastar el dinero en chucherías?»_ Pensó el justiciero para sus adentros, rogando asimismo por equivocarse en la primera de sus suposiciones.

— ¿Dónde mierda estaban? —Demandó Shifty clavando su mirada feroz en los recién llegados, primero al héroe y luego a su hermano que veía detrás de éste. Como si esperara una razón suficiente como para no otorgarles un coscorrón a cada uno.

—Follando, qué más podría ser—Alegó sarcástico Lifty mientras alzaba una ceja para mirar a su identico, sin una pizca de vergüenza–después de todo esas palabras y más siempre estaban presentes en su vocabulario– pero su broma fue con el fin se sacar aunque sea un poco el malhumor de su hermano y al parecer le funcionó. La atmosfera pesada de pronto se disipó del mayor de los peliverdes y quien terminó tensándose fue Splendid cuando el comentario de Lifty flotó en el aire como si nada.

Volvía el juego de dos contra uno.

El de hebras azulinas se ruborizo irremediablemente al oír a Lifty mientras en sus pensamientos le lanzaba todo tipo de maldiciones e insultos y, antes de soltar palabra alguna, fue el mayor de los bandidos quien volvió a hablar.

—Ya me extrañaba que demoraran tanto. Ya que se divirtieron sin mí, será mejor seguir con lo nuestro ¿qué dices , Splendid?—Mencionó el joven de sombrero en tono irónico y luego soltando una carcajada mientras se acercaba al justiciero poniéndose a un lado de él, sorprendentemente sin acotar algo burlesco o humillante para el justiciero pasó su brazo derecho por encima del hombro del nombrado como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Splendid miró extrañado la sonrisa y el cambio radical que mostraba Shifty, ¿sería un sueño ver esa sonrisa sincera?, por unas milésimas de segundo el héroe se perdió en la voz aterciopelada que el mayor de los ladrones utilizaba, bajando la guardia mientras se rompía la cabeza preguntándose el porqué de aquel gesto.

Aunque la felicidad no duró mucho, en menos de un par de segundos fue Lifty quien le propinó al héroe una fuerte patada por la espalda a orden de unas señas de su hermano–que sigilosamente logró darlas a entender–, al mismo tiempo Shifty le empujó para que el ingenuo héroe cayera en dirección a uno de los maltratados y polvorientos sofás.

Splendid no tuvo tiempo a nada cuando su cuerpo se desplomó en el mueble y su cabeza se enterró en el asiento; en una posición bastante incomoda, agradecía tener esos súper poderes que le aminoraban el sentir dolor…pero no quería estar otro segundo más junto a ese par de hermanos.

—Primero tome asiento antes de decir algo, por favor, y póngase cómodo—Inquirió Shifty con una sonrisa fingidamente amable.

— Ohoh~ a veces suenas como alguien refinado, Shif~ —Comentó Lifty con una sorna sonrisa acompañando posicionándose a un lado hermano mayor, ambos formaron de nuevo esa sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios mientras pequeñas carcajadas comenzaron a resonar en toda la sala a causa del adolorido héroe que se removía buscando su acomodo en el sofá. El héroe apenas pudo girar la cabeza para observar con ligera molestia a los hermanos, Shifty sonreía como viendo un espectáculo entretenido mientras que Lifty le mostraba la lengua al adolorido Splendid en señal de burla.

El par cesó las risas cuando el mayor de ambos decidió hablar nuevamente.

—Ahora, silly-hero, dejando las bromas de lado...

Eso no era necesario…—Se quejó el justiciero soltando un leve bufido, sentándose de frente para dar la cara a los ladrones en vez de su trasero. Sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna por lo cual enserio el semblante— ¿Primero será la historia o pasaran directamente al plan?—cuestionó Splendid.

— Primero que nada, algo que historia para que estés enterado y no quieras arruinar nuestro plan luego con tu estupidez —Espetó Shifty formando en su rostro una expresión seria para demostrar que no iba de juegos.

—Y más te vale que no lo hagas y esas chicas serán historia antigua.—Añadió Lifty al a oración de su hermano mayor, el héroe apretó la mandíbula al igual que sus manos en puños ¿qué clase de plan serie ese?. No conocía del todo a los ladrones pero de mentes como las de ellos no se esperarían cosas buenas.

Ahora Splendid se encontraba dentro de los aposentos de Shifty y Lifty, tendría que acatar sus reglas por las buenas o por las malas. Ladrones eran ladrones, por más infantiles que fueran algunas veces o la amabilidad que ellos pudiesen aparentar siempre que quisieran.

Siempre era así, ¿qué se podía esperar?, la basura no dejaría de ser basura por más que se intentase demostrar lo contrario.


End file.
